1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a goods hanging member for hanging and supporting a battery (including both dry battery and storage battery) or a dry battery unit made by integrating a plural number of dry batteries and other goods, on the occasion of their display and/or sales.
2. Description of the prior art
Conventionally, for display and sales of especially dry batteries as example of goods, there is a means which consists in integrally combining a plural number of UM-3 type dry batteries into a unit with resin film and housing this dry battery unit in good order in a casing to submit it to display and sales, but a problem with such means is that there is no way of supporting the dry battery unit by hanging and therefore no good display effects can be obtained.
To solve such problem, a goods hanging member 60 as shown in FIG. 6 is already invented.
Namely, it holds a plural number of dry batteries 61--as goods between a base board 62 and a wrapper 63 made of synthetic resin, forms a plurality of reinforcing ribs 64, 65 integrally with the wrapper 63, integrally joints the back face of this wrapper 63 and the surface of the base board 62, and forms a hanging hole 66 at the upper part of the hanging member 60.
A problem with this conventional goods hanging member 60 is that, while it has a merit of obtaining excellent display effects with hanging and supporting of goods, it requires different kinds of material i.e. paper and synthetic resin to construct the goods hanging member 60, and also requires complicated processes such as forming process of wrapper 63, jointing process of wrapper 63 and base board 62, etc., thus greatly increasing the manufacturing processes of the goods hanging member 60.